Nadie evita el Amor
by Roma Es Amor
Summary: Historia de romance adolescente entre Pilar una joven extrovertida de 16 años que en el fondo es muy dulce y un chico lindo de 17 años que siempre esta al margen de todo hasta que en su ultimo año de secundaria decide tener la vida normal de un chico de su edad. un amor nunca confesado, los prejuicios de lo que se aparenta y muchas idas y venidas.


**Bueno o Malo**

El primer día de clases me di cuenta de que este iba a ser el peor año de todos. El último año siempre mesclaban los cursos con la idea de que conozcamos más personas, pero para mí era una tortura. Nunca fui de tener muchos amigos solo tenía dos uno que vivía cerca de mi casa y uno en mi curso, los dos se parecían a mi eran tímidos y tampoco tenían muchos amigos. Lo bueno es que los dos se llevaban bien.

Este último año no estaba en el mismo curso que Pedro, lamentablemente compartía curso con un montón de mis ex compañeros. Lo peor fue cuando entro, no me lo podía creer nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que íbamos a compartir curso pero como era habitual en ella llego tarde por eso no pude darme cuenta antes.

Su nombre es Pilar Fleuri y ella me gusta desde segundo año, la conocí un dia de lluvia en el que juntaron el curso de gimnasia de las chicas con el de los chicos para estar en el gimnasio. Desde que la vi quede completamente alucinado con ella. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, lacio y le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos eran color chocolate y eran muy profundos, tanto que no pegaba nada con su personalidad. Era un poco frívola y no hablaba con casi nadie, creo que se creía la reina de la escuela o algo así.

Ella entro y se sentó en la primera fila, era muy buena estudiante pero su actitud no daba ganas de acercarse a ella. Si era muy bonita, a decir verdad era hermosa y a mí me gustaba muchísimo pero su personalidad era horrible.

La clase paso rápido y salimos al primer recreo y busque a Pedro para contarle mi problema, el creyó que era algo bueno pues podría ver a la chica que me gustaba todos los días, pero a mí no me gustaba nada, tenía el recordatorio de que me gusta la chica mas inalcanzable del mundo y además tenía el recordatorio de que su personalidad era pésima.

Muchas veces pensé en dejar pasar ese pequeño detalle, pero me chocaba tanto que no podía evitarlo. Intentaba desahogarme con Pedro que la conocía.

- No sé, creo que todo eso es una especie de escudo para no mostrar su verdadero yo.- me dijo Pedro un tanto dudoso

- No sé, no creo. Se la ve muy cómoda con su forma de ser.

- Puede ser pero si no te animas a hablar con ella jamás sabrás cual es la verdad.

- Tienes razón, pero no puedo hablar con ella. ni siquiera me saluda y eso que me siento a dos lugares de ella todos los días.- esto era muy frustrante, pasaba delante de mí todos los días en todas las horas porque yo no solía salir y si salía entraba temprano y ella ni siquiera me miraba al pasar.

- Si tiene razón, tal vez lo mejor se olvidarla.

- Si eso es lo mejor pero va a costarme bastante.

Ese sábado fue tranquilo como todos pero a la noche Lucas mi amigo del barrio que era un poco más normal que yo llego de repente a las ocho de la noche.

- Hola ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?

- ¿una fiesta? Sabes que no soy de salir.

- Vamos, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Liza y a que no sabes quién es su nueva amiga.

- ¿Quién?

- Pues pilar, ¿quien más?- en cuanto mi amigo m dijo eso me quede anonadado, tal vez ella se fijase en mi fuera del ámbito escolar, tal vez al verme de forma diferente me prestaría algo de atención.

- En ese caso claro que iré, pero no se que ponerme.

- Vamos a ver que tienes así te arreglas la fiesta es ahora, báñate mientras yo te elijo algo.

- De acuerdo.- nos encaminamos a mi cuarto tome la toalla y me fui a duchar y a afeitarme. cuando termine salí en bóxer hasta mi habitación ahí mi amigo me había elegido unos jeans blancos y una camisa mangas larga azul mis converse negras y mi campera de cuero que la tenía bastante olvidada.

Me dejo solo para que me vistiese y en cuanto termine entro a revisar como había quedado, me obligo a desabrochar los dos primeros botones de mi camisa aunque me dejo que la use dentro del jean.

- Perfecto pareces un chico normal, menos mal que solo usas lentes para leer.

- Ja ja que gracioso.- me reí irónicamente aunque tenia razon, era un gran ventaja.

Nos subimos en mi moto, que era un Twister blanco que solo la usaba para pasear los domingos por lo que poca gente sabía que la tenia, le pase el casco a mi amigo y emprendimos camino hacia su casa. Llegamos en cinco minutos, con la moto era más rápido en cambio caminando no tomaba unos diez o quince minutos.

Cuando llegamos se bajo y me dio el casco y me acompaño hasta el garaje para guardarla. Todos los que llegaban nos miraron sorprendidos, muchas de esas caras sorprendidas eran de mis compañeros, los viejos y los nuevos.

Entramos y por supuesto Lucas me acompaño a saludar a su hermana con el casco en la mano porque estaban todas la chicas a su alrededor incluyendo a Pilar que por primera vez me miro con detalle. Liza ya sabía lo de pilar por lo que exagero su ración cuando la salude con un beso en la mejilla, subió sus brazos a mi cuello y me dio un efusivo abrazo que yo correspondí abrazándola por la cintura.

- Lamento no haberte traído nada, es que no sabía que hacías una fiesta. El lunes te traeré tu regalo.

- No importa, con que me lleves a dar una vuelta en la moto me conformo.- y me dedico una sonrisa que me alegro bastante.

- Claro, pero tú llevaras esto.- le dije señalando el casco y ella hizo como que no quería con un puchero, le acaricie la mejilla y ella volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué moto tienes?- su voz me tomo por sorpresa, nunca pensé que ella me hablaría. Me voltee y le respondí un poco confuso.

- Un Twister.- estaba muy orgulloso de mi moto aunque quería conseguir un empleo para ahorrar y ya cambiarla por una más grande.

- ¿a mí también puedes llevar a dar un paseo?- en ese momento voltee para observarla con atención tenia puesto un vestido corto, muy corto. La parte de arriba era blanco y después tenía muchas capas de encaje negro sobre una base también blanca, y en la cintura un moño pequeño también blanco. Me quede embobado por dos milésimas de segundo y compuse mi expresión para poder contestarle.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- y sonreí.

- Ey, pero yo rimero. Después de todo soy la cumpleañera ¿no?- salto algo celosa.

- Claro pequeña.- siempre le decía así es que ella recién cumplía quince años, su gran fiesta seria en un mes lo de hoy era una simple reunión.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi amigo para dejar mi campera y el casco. Fuimos a la barra y nos quedamos charlando un rato.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- Solo tomare una cerveza y nada mas después tengo que manejar.

- Pero si vas a quedarte hasta los cuatro mínimo.

- ¿no te parece un poco mucho?

- Ok, toma unas antes de las doce después tienes cuatro horas para desintoxicarte.- y nos echamos a reír mientras iba a buscar una cerveza para cada uno.

La noche fue muy agradable, muchas chicas se me insinuaron pero yo muy amablemente les deje en claro que estaba esperando a alguien. Pero ese alguien no se intereso en mi en toda la noche sino que se dedico a beber a hasta emborracharse, pronto se vio rodeada de estúpidos que pretendían aprovechar su estado de inconsciencia.

Me acerque a ella como si fuera uno más de esos babosos y me la tome de la cintura y le hable al oído. - Que te parece si vamos a dar ese paseo en mi moto.- como supuse ella asintió encantada y me dirigí a la habitación a buscar la camper y el casco.

Salí de la casa y me fui al garaje, saque la moto y le puse mi campera y el casco a ella, me subí y ella me seguí sin que dijera nada.- agárrate fuerte.- fue lo único que dije y ella me obedeció. No me parecia bien llevarla a su casa en esas condiciones por lo que la lleve a un bar para que tomase un poco de café así se le pasaba.

Llegamos en media hora, pues encontrar un bar a las dos y media de la madrugada era bastante difícil. En cuanto entramos me dirigí al lugar más apartado para no molestar a nadie. La senté y pedí dos cafés, llegaron rápido y ella se lo tome de buena gana parecía que no le gustaba estar en ese estado. Cuando termino recién empezó a hablar.

- Gracias por sacarme.

- No es nada, solo hize lo que me pareció correcto.- le sonreí y ella solo levanto apenas un lado de su labio.- ¿te encuentras bien?

- No, me duele mucho la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, toma esto, te aliviara. – ella miro el medicamento y dudo por un momento.- no estoy planeando drogarte ni nada es para el dolor de cabeza.- lo gire y le mostré el dorso de la tableta para que viera el conocido nombre del mismo. Asintió y se tomo uno.

- ¿vas a llevarme a casa?

- Claro, no voy a dejarte aquí tirada.

- En ese caso vamos, la verdad estoy cansada y el remedio tardara un poco en hacer efecto. Por cierto no se tu nombre.

- Tomas.- y le sonreí, no podía creer que no me conociera. Lo único diferente que tenía era que no llevaba los lentes.

- Mi nombre es pilar, enserio gracias por todo.

- Ya te he dicho que no es nada, ¿nos vamos?- ella asintió y se levanto, pase por la caja y pague los dos cafés y cuando llegamos a la moto le di la campera y el casco otra vez.

- Pero tú te vas a congelar.- protesto rechazando la campera.

- Tranquila estaré bien, llevo más abrigo que tu.- ella acepto y se puso la camper y después el casco. Le pregunte donde vivía y la lleve cuando se bajo me dio la campera y el casco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió con timidez y entro.

Me puse el casco y decidí irme a mi casa, llegue y me fui directo a la cama no estaba cansado pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Me quede pensando en pilar hasta que me dormí.

Me desperté bastante tarde, también habías pasado mucho tiempos antes de dormirme la última vez que mire el reloj eran las cuatro y media. Nunca me levantaba a la una del mediodía por lo que mis padres no dijeron nada. Después de comer llame a Lucas para contarle lo de Pilar y para que le diga a su hermana que me perdone por haberme ido tan temprano.

A la tarde fui a un shopping para comprarle algo a Liza, no tenía ni idea de que comprarle pero tenía suficiente dinero para comprarle cualquier cosa. Pensé en comprarle un vestido y unos zapatos, supuse que eso le gustaría, pero tuve que llamar a Lucas para que averiguase el talle de ambas cosas.

Entre en un local que se llamaba Rapsodia pero no encontré ningún vestido lindo o que me gustara, por lo que compre una blusa negra de encaje con detalles en dorado y short vaquero. Luego buscar los zapatos algo mucho más complicado, mi madre me dijo que Ricky Sarkany era una buena marca por lo que me dirigí directamente allí. La chica que atendía allí se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido y me ofreció ayuda, le mostré lo que había comprado y me dio unos zapatos negros de plataforma.

Una vez que termine fui a casa para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, decidí arreglarme un poco por si por esas cosas de la vida pilar estaba allí, aunque eran las cuatro de la tarde. Otra vez un _oufit _como el de siempre converse, pero esta vez rojas, jean azul, una camiseta blanca y una camisa roja a cuadros abierta. Tome una campera de jean del mismo color del pantalón y el casco, todavía le debía esa vuelta a Liza.

Cuando llegue Lucas no estaba, y su hermana abrió la puerta. Se puso muy contenta y cuando vio los regalos enloqueció y dijo que quería ir a presumirlos a una pequeña reunión que era en casa de pilar y también que quería hacerme quedar bien con que yo le había regalado eso. Me hizo esperar a que se bañe y se cambio, en cuanto bajo me quede impresionado. Se veía tan hermosa que me tuve que recordar que era la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, pero se veía mucho mayor de la edad que tenia. Sus padres no tuvieron problema con que la acompañara a la reunión mientras ella llevara el casco y la trajera de vuelta a las diez para que se acostara temprano para la escuela.

Salimos y ella no se quejo del casco, al contrario le agrado porque se lo había planchado y así no se le despeinaría. También se había puesto una campera de cuero corta a la cintura que le sentaba muy bien. Cuando llegamos la música se escuchaba desde afuera y ahí me di cuenta de que no era una _pequeña reunión. _

En junto tocamos el timbre pilar nos abrió y se sorprendió cuando me vio con Liza, nos hizo pasar y me presento a casi todas las chicas. Liza se puso a presumir enseguida de que yo le había regalado lo que llevaba puesto y pude ver que muchas de esas _amigas_ la miraban con una envidia muy evidente.

Esta vez no hubo alcohol solo gaseosas, películas y mucha comida. A las nueve y media le dije a mi pequeña acompañante que debíamos volver a su casa, esta no se quejo y empezó a saludar. En cuanto termino se abrigo y yo le pase el casco, subimos a la moto y la lleve a su casa. Pase un momento para hablar con Lucas que se puso celoso de que había salido con su hermanita pero le aclare que fue para ir a ver a pilar y que Liza le presumió lo que yo le había regalado. En cuanto le conté todo pareció relajarse.

Llegue a casa y ya estaba exhausto por lo que salude a mis padres y me fui a dormir, después de todo al otro día tenía que ir a la escuela. No tarde mucho en dormirme pero lo único que recuerdo es que me dormí pensando en ella.


End file.
